


My Alexandra

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Leaving Beacon Hills was the best thing that ever happened to her. Her life changed for the better and when she returned (temporarily) it would continue to change.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137
Collections: Trans Bingo 2021





	My Alexandra

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mi Alexandra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861979) by [KiraH69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69). 



> My first work for the Trans Bingo.  
> Box: Soulmates.

Peter got his soulmark when he turned eighteen like everyone else. On the inside of his right wrist, it said Alexandra in a somewhat sloppy and hasty but well legible writing. He had nowhere to start, he did not know any Alexandra, so from that day on Peter began to search for his soulmate. He had more opportunities taking advantage of the fact that he was going to college and his social group was expanding more and more. He met two Alexandras, but neither had his name on their wrists (he had a good time with them anyway). He was having fun in college, so he stopped trying so hard to find his soulmate and had fun with those who didn't save themselves for their soulmates.

Then the fire devastated his house and family, and one of Peter's last thoughts at the time was that luckily he had not yet found his soulmate, otherwise she could have been there burning with the others. When he awoke from his long coma and recovered from his catatonic state, Peter saw his arm covered in scars, his soulmark unrecognizable, and wondered if he would ever get it back. He did, when he became alpha and his body healed, and the great relief he felt almost made him want to cry. The same thing happened when he resurrected after his own nephew killed him. The first thing he did was look at his wrist, and his eyes watered when he saw the sloppy handwriting just as clear as the first day. He still had a chance.

Although it was of little use to him trapped in a pack of teenagers. Occasionally he disappeared for a few days (nobody asked where he was going), and traveled around trying to find his Alexandra. After finding nothing, he always returned to that pack that was not entirely his, but was the only one he could be in. He was barely able to bear them, the only one worthwhile there was Stiles, the smartest and the only one capable of sharing his sense of humor and sarcasm. It was no wonder that his wolf (and his human part) was drawn to him from the start, even in the midst of the madness. The boy had great potential, standing up to werewolves even as a human. Things got really boring when he went off to college, so Peter hardly spent time in Beacon Hills anymore. At least the next time the boy came back he would be eighteen and Peter could try to sleep with him without his nephew or the sheriff dragging him to jail. Unless Stiles was one of those who save themselves for their soulmate, which wouldn't surprise him given his romantic streak.

It was a bit annoying that he didn't return for Christmas or Spring Break like the rest of the pack members who had gone to college, but Peter didn't ask about him, he didn't want to sound suspicious when he hadn't shown interest in anyone else. It wasn't until the end of the year of college that Stiles returned. He could hear the rattletrap that was his jeep parking in front of the building. The rest of the pack members were already in the loft, the meeting had started almost half an hour, ago and he already thought that he would not appear. He heard the elevator go up and when its doors opened he smelled a faint scent of perfume that made him frown. He wondered if Stiles was dating a girl or maybe he had already found his soulmate. Then the loft door opened, and Peter felt his heart stop.

A knee-high white skirt with pink flower print, a pink top with straps, white sandals adorned with daisies, wavy black hair around the long neck, bright pink lips like the flowers of the skirt, and the eyes framed with a fine black line, standing out as always in that pale face dotted with charming moles.

There was silence in the loft and the girl's cheeks flushed more with every second that the rest of the pack stared at her. Peter forced himself to react and recover from the shock. He rose from his seat on the stairs and walked slowly, like the predator that he was, towards the young woman. He was sure his eyes were glowing, he could thank that was the only thing he didn't have under control.

The young woman was looking at him with a surprised expression, but she did not try to pull away from him when Peter took her right hand. Her soulmark was covered (as most people did, including himself) with a series of different colored bracelets, but he didn't need to see it to know what it said.

“Alexandra,” he whispered, looking at her as if he were before a wonderful being from another world.

The girl gasped in surprise and her eyes watered.

  
  


  
  


Stiles had never been comfortable in his own skin, but he hadn't dared question it either because he was weird enough, he was already isolated enough to become even more different in such a small town.

However, things changed when he went to college. MIT was a city in itself, perhaps no bigger than Beacon Hills, but its diversity was breathtaking. When he got there, he felt he was free to be who he really was. It didn't take long for him to stop being Stiles and to become Lexi. The pants, shirts and t-shirts were mostly replaced by skirts, dresses and heels (which took a while to get used to), although the plaid maintained its presence, only in womenswear. As soon as she turned eighteen, she started taking hormones.

That was far more important to her than the name that appeared on her wrist, Peter, in elegant cursive writing. He knew of at least four Peters and doubted that either of them was the chosen one. What she most feared was that on the wrist of her soulmate was her birth name and not the name she had chosen, so she preferred not to think about it.

She was also very afraid of the reaction of her father and her friends from Beacon Hills to her change, so she made excuse after excuse not to return until she had no other choice. By then, her change was almost complete and no one could think it was just a joke.

Her father's reaction was one of surprise at first. He opened his mouth a few times, but he didn't seem to know what to say. Lexi lowered her head, terrified by the possible rejection of her only family, but then her father wrapped her in one of his bear hugs and Lexi couldn't hold back a sob.

“What should I call you?” Noah asked her without letting go.

“Alexandra, Lexi,” she answered in a shaky voice, so happy that her father accepted it without question.

She didn't know if the pack's reaction would be the same. Not even Scott knew about it. She decided it was better to show it to everyone at once, like pulling off a band-aid. Her anxiety ran through her from head to toe, she had changed her clothes three times and she was still not convinced of her makeup, having decided on something simple.

She was not surprised by the silence and stunned looks from everyone, she was prepared for almost anything (even if their rejection could tear her apart), but what she was not prepared for was Peter walking towards her with his eyes glowing brightly and a determined expression on his face. In another time she would have been afraid, but after the last few years she knew that the wolf would not hurt her. Then the wolf took her hand very gently and whispered her name, the name she had chosen. A lump formed in her throat and her eyes watered. She couldn't help it, she grabbed Peter's wrist and pushed away the wristband that covered his soulmark. In her sloppy handwriting was her chosen name, the one she truly felt as hers. It had crossed her mind that the Peter on her wrist could be the wolf, she had even wanted it, but it seemed impossible. Now she had the proof.

She wrapped her arms around Peter's shoulders and was grateful that Peter held her around the waist because her legs were shaking uncontrollably.

“My Alexandra,” the wolf whispered, his voice barely comprehensible between his fangs. “Now I understand.”

“You can call me Lexi or whatever you want,” she said with a wet laugh, hiding her face in Peter's neck and ignoring the even more confused looks from the rest.

“I'll call you my love.”

  
  


  
  


“What the hell is going on?” Scott asked, scowling at them with a confused expression.

“Hey, Scotty,” Lexi greeted him with a nervous smile.

“Stiles, what are you... what...?” Scott gestured generally toward her with both hands. “And what are you doing with Peter? Get away from him.”

“Scott, I'm Lexi now and…” her cheeks flushed as she stroked her name on Peter's wrist with a shy smile, “it seems that Peter is my soulmate.”

“Stop talking nonsense, this isn't funny. Did you see the name on Peter's wrist and dress up like that? I know you wanted to find your soulmate, but you don't have to do this,” he scolded her annoyed. “That's not even your real name and you don't have to settle for this Peter just because you're desperate.”

There were tears running down Lexi's cheeks and her hands were shakily clutching Peter. She was trying to say something, but her voice didn't want to leave her lips. She had never imagined that she would feel so attacked by her best friend.

“Stupid bigoted kid,” Peter growled through fangs. “How dare you speak to her like that?” Now he was losing control, his claws ready to rip off the useless alpha's head.

“Peter.” Lexi wrapped her arms around his to stop him, hiding her face on his shoulder. It was enough for Peter to put back his claws, but he was still in a defensive position.

“Stiles, for God's sake, leave this... this... charade. You know that Peter is a murderer, I don't understand why you would want-”

Scott was silenced when Lydia stepped past him and tossed her hair back, hitting him across the face. She walked over to Lexi and didn't hesitate to give her a hug.

“I'm so glad you came, I've missed you,” she said without letting go of her.

“Me too, Lyds,” she replied with great relief, still feeling Peter's hand on her back.

“Well, at least now you know how to dress,” Jackson commented, approaching as well.

“Yeah, I've missed you too, asshole,” she said, accepting the half hug he offered that would have seemed impossible a couple of years ago.

Derek moved closer to them, his face unreadable, but Peter's calmness reassured her. When Jackson pulled away from her, Derek placed a hand on her shoulder, not very discreetly scenting her.

“I'm glad to see you again, this is not the same without you.”

Lexi smiled with wet eyes, this expression of affection was not usual in the youngest of the Hales, and she knew it was something symbolic in front of Scott's reaction.

“I'm glad t-”

“Guys! What are you doing? Don't play along with him. Stiles, what would your dad say if he saw you like this? You're ridiculous! And with _Peter_!”

With Lydia, Jackson, Derek and Peter at her side, Lexi felt more supported and was able to look Scott in the eye with determination.

“It's _Lexi_ and my dad has already seen me like this, he's the first I've visited, and he's happy for me. And I'm sure he'll accept that Peter is my soulmate,” she answered completely sure of her words.

“Stiles.” Scott's eyes glowed a deep red, his face beginning to develop signs of his beta form. “I forbid you to be with Peter, get away from him,” he told her with the most powerful alpha voice she had ever heard from him.

Lexi stiffened, staring at him with wide eyes. She pulled away from Peter and the others, walking toward Scott with determined steps.

“Are you trying to control me? Knowing how much I've suffered after being controlled by another creature?” she said through clenched teeth. Scott's face twisted, the glow in his eyes flickering. “You're not my alpha, and I'm not going to obey you,” she sentenced, leaving the alpha speechless.

Lexi turned around and walked back to the only ones who seemed to be her friends now. She took Peter's hand and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Can we go to your house?” she whispered.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Peter put an arm around her and walked her to the door.

“I'll call you later to meet,” Lydia said, squeezing her hand.

Lexi smiled in response and left the loft with Peter. The ride in the jeep was silent, their hands clasped over the center console the entire time. Peter didn't have to give her any address, of course Lexi knew where he lived even if she had never been in his apartment. It was a wealthy part of the town, away from the center, and the apartment was surprisingly cozy, with antique wooden furniture instead of the black and white with metal ornaments Lexi had expected. But her greatest interest was not the decoration. She snuggled into Peter's arms, and he led them to the overstuffed sofa. Peter could feel the anxiety and sadness emanating from his soulmate. He stroked her hair and her back, not only to scent her but to give her comfort.

“I thought he would take it better, at least the part of... me being me,” she murmured with her face hidden in the wolf's chest. “I thought he'd be the first to support me, we've been brothers for years. I've supported him in everything even when he was acting like an idiot.”

“He's an idiot, I'm not surprised. But, sweetheart, you don't need him, you're not alone. Your dad supports you, Lydia and Derek support you, even Jackson, and I'll support you until the last day of my life.”

Lexi raised her head, a shaky smile on her face, and gave Peter a soft kiss, barely a brush of their lips. She wasn't ready for anything else.

“I think I should tell my dad about you,” she whispered as she stayed snuggling against Peter, practically sitting on his lap.

“Do you really think he's going to take it well?” Peter asked, feeling a little nervous for the first time in a long time.

“He'll accept it. Though… are you ready for a couple of bullets to the stomach?” Peter looked at her almost in panic and Lexi couldn't help but laugh and shrugged. “You're going to steal his only daughter.”

“We're soulmates,” he said raising an eyebrow.

“And you're old enough to be my father,” Lexi replied.

“You're going to be the death of me,” he sighed in exasperation, but he couldn't hide a smile on his face.

“I already did that once, it won't happen again,” she said with a kiss on the cheek.

The wolf growled playfully and Lexi hugged him with a laugh, feeling the stress and anxiety dissipate from her body.

“Tell me, how are you doing at MIT?” Peter asked as they cuddled and relaxed on the couch, just enjoying each other's presence and contact. It was as if they couldn't separate, as if their bodies were magnetized. It was not something strange between two soulmates who had just met.

“That place is incredible. Not only am I learning like never before, both from teachers and from classmates, but there are so many different people and they all accept you just as you are. They don't care about your appearance, they only care about your mind. When I got there, I felt comfortable enough to be myself, I even made a couple of friends who helped me with the clothes, makeup and stuff. They're amazing people.”

“I knew getting out of Beacon Hills would do you good, but not so much good,” Peter told her with a smile. “I should start looking for an apartment there for the next year.”

“Will you come with me?!” she asked excitedly.

“Of course, there is nothing that can separate me from you. If you allow me, of course,” he said still with a hint of doubt in his voice, as if Lexi could reject him.

“I'd love to!” she answered with a loud kiss. “But what about the pack?”

“They're hardly my pack. Besides, you've made it clear that Scott is not your alpha so he isn't mine either.”

“But you need a pack so you don't go crazy again,” she said worriedly.

“I have you, and I'll keep in touch with Derek. That's all I need, I'll be fine,” he assured her.

“If not, we'll find a pack. I haven't wanted to approach the supernatural world there, but I'm sure there are some. And, if necessary, we'll find an alpha.”

Peter looked at her in surprise for a moment, but he shouldn't have been surprised by the determination of his soulmate.

They continued talking, catching up on each other's lives, and when dinner time approached Lexi returned home saying goodbye to him with a chaste but long kiss.

“How about I plan a day for my dad to meet you?” she asked, twisting the hem of her sweater shyly.

“Of course, my love.”

Lexi's cheeks flushed to her ears, and she practically dashed off. She was so excited that she hummed and danced across the kitchen as she made dinner for herself and her father.

“I see you happy,” Noah said when he got home. Lexi hadn't even noticed his arrival.

“Dad! Oh my god, I've found my soulmate!” she exclaimed, unable to contain herself, throwing herself into his arms.

“Oh. I see that the meeting with the pack has gone well,” he commented with a laugh.

“Um, not quite, partly.” Her spirits fell a bit as she remembered everything that had happened.

“What happened, honey?” he asked, stroking her back.

“Scott's an idiot. He thinks this is nothing more than a joke, a disguise. That I did it just to match my soulmate's soulmark, but I didn't even know what his soulmark was.” The tears were coming back to her eyes, and she hated it because it wasn't fair, she had to be happy to have reunited with Peter.

“Does your soulmate have Alexandra as his soulmark?” Lexi nodded and her father held her tighter. “I'm so glad, honey. You have to bring him home, I want to meet him. And as for Scott, I'll have a talk with that boy.”

“Don't bother, I've already made things clear,” she said with a forced smile. “But I'll prepare everything for you to meet Peter this weekend. He, well, um... he's perfect for me.”

Her father looked at her suspiciously, but he said nothing.

  
  


  
  


Lexi spent the next two days planning the menu for the lunch with Peter and her father and hanging out with Lydia to catch up and buy some formal wear for the lunch. She wanted to see Peter again, but decided to wait for her father to meet him (although the number of texts they exchanged was impressive).

On the day of the meeting, she couldn't be more nervous. She had gotten up early so that she could cook all the food she had planned (and because she was unable to sleep any longer due to anxiety), and when it came to getting dressed it took longer than necessary to choose one of the three possible outfits she had prepared. She ruled out the sexiest one because even though she knew Peter would like it, it was better for her father to see her in a little more conservative outfit. Between the other two, she settled on the dress Lydia had recommended because no one could have a better eye for fashion than she did. It was a dark blue knee-length dress with French sleeves, with an outer layer of lace the same color as the inner layer. She completed it with heels of the same color (and then realized that she would be taller than Peter, but she did not think the wolf cared) and simple makeup.

Time flew by, before she knew it there were a knock on the door (luckily Peter was not in the habit of entering through the window like other werewolves).

“I'll open it!” she exclaimed, running down the stairs (it was a miracle she didn't trip over her heels).

She saw her father laugh in the living room, but ignored him in favor of getting ready before opening the door. The first thing she saw was the bouquet of white flowers, and a smile lit up her face.

“Thank you! I love them!” She picked up the bouquet of flowers as she hugged a smiling Peter.

“I'm glad you like them,” he said with a kiss on the cheek.

They heard the sheriff clear his throat and separated immediately. Lexi hid her flushed face behind the flowers and stepped away to let Peter in.

“Um, dad, this is Peter, my soulmate. Peter, Noah.”

“I think we had already met,” said the sheriff with a slight frown.

“But we hadn't been formally introduced. Peter Hale, it's a pleasure, sir,” he greeted with a serious tone offering him his hand.

Noah reciprocated the handshake and looked at his daughter through narrowed eyes.

“So a werewolf.” And he had to be the oldest of the Hales.”

Lexi pursed her lips and lowered her head.

“Why did I think you could make it easier?” The sheriff sighed and ran his hand over his head, pushing his hair back. “Go on, Peter, come into the dining room.”

“The food is almost ready. I'm going to find a vase for the flowers, and I'll serve it right away,” Lexi said, quickly going to the kitchen.

Noah sat at the head of the table, Peter on one side. There was silence for just a few seconds and then the sheriff cleared his throat.

“I'll spare myself the act of pulling out the gun and cleaning it in front of you, but you should know that I have a magazine full of wolfsbane bullets that I won't hesitate to unload into your head if you ever harm my daughter in any way.”

“ _Dad_ ,” Lexi groaned, arriving with the first plate. “Did you have to give him the talk? I can protect myself.”

“I know you can do it, honey, but that won't stop me from shooting him after you take care of him.”

“It's okay, if I ever hurt you I'll accept whatever punishment you and the sheriff consider appropriate,” Peter replied seriously.

Lexi rolled her eyes and served the food before sitting down.

“Well, at least we're done with that uncomfortable part, now we can enjoy the food, okay?”

“Smells delicious, swe- Lexi,” Peter said, holding back the pet name at the last second. That didn't save him the sheriff's annoyed look.

Lexi sighed and started eating. She decided to focus on the food because she had no idea what kind of conversation to have between the three of them. Luckily the food was really good, it was the best she had ever cooked. She had tried so hard, and she hoped that at least that would distract them.

“And what are you two going to do when Lexi gets back to MIT?” Noah asked after a long moment in silence.

“I'm already looking for an apartment to move in there with her.”

Lexi braced herself for her father's objection, but Noah hummed in satisfaction.

“Well, I'm glad she's not there alone,” he nodded.

The tension seemed to ease from then on and the conversation became more fluid. Lexi couldn't help but smile as she saw the two men in her life begin to get along, apparently thanks to their interest in her well-being.

Peter said goodbye after coffee, promising in a whisper at the door to call later to plan their first date. Lexi wanted to kiss him, but she didn't want to spoil the good impression the wolf seemed to have made on her father so she just squeezed his hand with a smile.

“Well?” the young woman asked when she returned to the living room where her father was reclining on the sofa.

“It's not like I can change who your soulmate is,” the sheriff said, and Lexi rolled her eyes, “but I guess Peter isn't the worst choice of all. At least he's not as gloomy as his nephew.”

Lexi laughed and flopped down on the couch next to her father.

  
  


  
  


The summer was spent between romantic dates with Peter, meeting Lydia for coffee and a chat or shopping, and nights at the loft with the two of them, Jackson and Derek for pizza and a movie. When Derek told her that he had left Scott's pack and now the alpha no longer had access to the loft, Lexi almost burst into tears and hugged the wolf despite his reluctance and discomfort. Weekly meals with Peter and her father also became a habit, although after that first time they were much more casual. She didn't hear from Scott again and had a feeling her father had something to do with it.

The best part, though, were the afternoons she spent with Peter snuggled up on the couch, watching movies and talking in whispers. They exchanged thoughts, secrets and wishes for the future. They didn't do more than that and share long kisses, there was nothing sexual because Lexi still did not feel that her body corresponded with her mind, and Peter never pressed her.

By the start of the year, Peter, Lexi and Derek had moved into a house near the college. The young Hale had moved in with them because he was part of their pack, and they weren't going to leave him alone in Beacon Hills while Lydia and Jackson went to their respective colleges. The wolf had been a bit reluctant at first (Lexi suspected he didn't want to be a nuisance to the new couple), but they had left him no choice.

One day Lexi got an email from Lydia with links to some newspaper articles and various attachments. She barely had to read half of it to realize they were the rampant attacks of an alpha werewolf near Lydia's college. She immediately called her friend.

“Lyds, are you sure about this? Would you feel okay with Peter as your alpha?” she asked worriedly.

“We're a pack, we need an alpha. It's clear that Derek is not prepared and, despite everything he did in the past, he's now much better, especially thanks to you, and at least he knows how to be an alpha.”

“Jackson thinks the same?”

“Yes, I spoke with him before I sent it to you, and he agrees. You just have to talk to Derek.”

“I will, and I guess I'll have to talk to Peter too.” She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. She didn't know what Derek was going to say, and she wasn't sure that Peter still wanted to be alpha. What she realized was that she had no doubt, she could not accept any other alpha but Peter.

Derek seemed to think the same, which surprised her quite a bit, so she only had to talk to Peter. She sat with him that afternoon, and Peter was immediately on alert, surely smelling her anxiety.

“What's wrong, sweetheart?” he asked, taking her hand.

Lexi bit her lip and took a deep breath, one of her legs twitching.

“We've found a feral alpha, and we all think you'd be a good alpha for our pack, if that's okay with you.”

Peter stared at her for a moment in silence, and Lexi grew more and more nervous waiting for his answer.

“Are you sure you want me as an alpha?” Peter asked cautiously.

“I wouldn't accept anyone else, and I know you'd be a good alpha,” she said with a smile.

Peter hugged her, sitting her on his lap, and buried his face in her neck, taking a deep breath.

“My love, if that's what you want I'll be delighted,” he said, his eyes glowing brightly.

They set off immediately, they wanted to get there before the alpha went elsewhere and they had to track it down. It was a two-hour journey that they made in just an hour and a half. Lydia was already waiting for them on the street in front of her apartment, and she welcomed them both with a hug.

“He's in the park, do you want me to come with you?” she asked them.

“No, don't worry, we'll be fine. Wait for us at home.”

“Be careful.”

It didn't take them long to find the alpha between how careless their lack of sanity made them and Peter's nose. Lexi was prepared with mountain ash and a gun with wolfsbane bullets. Despite Peter's reluctance to use her as bait, Lexi stood in the middle of the park surrounded by a barrier of mountain ash. She was not afraid, not only because of the mountain ash but because she fully trusted Peter. It was only minutes until the alpha appeared, a woman so lost in her shift that you could hardly tell that she had been human.

She was so focused on Lexi, her eyes glowing and her saliva slipping from between her fangs, that she didn't notice when Peter appeared behind her and clawed her throat open. Hot blood splattered Lexi, and Peter roared at the intense power that ran through his body. His eyes glowed a deep red and locked like lasers on Lexi. The young woman broke the barrier and before she could react, the wolf lunged at her, pushing her to the ground. Lexi was not afraid of her soulmate, she knew that at that moment he was acting on instinct, but he would not hurt her. The wolf rubbed against her, pushing his face against her neck and growling deep into his chest. Lexi couldn't hold back a moan and let the alpha scent her until he was satisfied.

“Peter, my love, we have to get out of here,” she whispered as she stroked his back.

“Ggh... Yeah...” he answered between fangs, gradually regaining control of himself.

He got up off the ground without letting go of Lexi and scooped her up to carry her to the car. They should take care of the corpse of the woman, but they could let it pass as one of the several attacks.

“I'll drive, you're in no shape,” Lexi said when Peter left her by the passenger door.

Peter grunted in disagreement, still unable to form words.

“Come on, that way you can keep sniffing at me all you want.”

Peter relented and got into the car, pressing his nose against Lexi's neck as soon as she got behind the wheel. Lexi smiled, she already could feel the intense bond between them, the strongest she had ever felt. When they arrived at Lydia's apartment, without Peter stoping touching her for a single second, she already had a room prepared for them. Peter stroked her shoulder as they passed her, marking her as part of his pack, but didn't pause any longer before crawling into bed with Lexi. The wolf snuggled up to her, wrapping his arms and legs around her like an octopus, a growl vibrating in his chest almost like a purr. Lexi sighed contently and ignored the blood that still stained her in favor of falling asleep next to her soulmate and alpha.

She began to feel her bond with Lydia vibrate alongside Peter's and soon Derek's and Jackson's would join. They were a small pack and they were not settled in a permanent territory, but little by little they would grow and find a place for themselves. For now, this was enough to make them happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome ^^
> 
> You can leave your requests for fanfics on [my Blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html) or [my Tumblr](https://kirah69.tumblr.com/).


End file.
